Tráilers
No confundir con los Teasers. Los Tráilers, son adelantos en forma cinematográfica sobre una entrega (Película, Juego, Artefacto, etc...), en el cual se dan detalles y/o un avance a lo que viene a ser el producto final que se desea, en este caso, de la serie de Five Nights at Freddy's. Por lo general, los Tráilers contienen frases y escenas del juego que dan pistas sobre la temática del juego en general. No se deben confundir con los Teasers, que son imágenes promocionales del producto, pero que no son cinematográficas o animadas. |-| FNaF= right|335 px El Trailer oficial de Five Nights at Freddy's fue lanzado el día 14 de Julio del 2014 en el Canal oficial de Scott Cawthon, y hasta la fecha, cuenta con aproximadamente 3.000.000 de reproducciones. El Trailer, fue la primera vez que se supo del juego en desarrollo, e iniciaría lo que es hoy la serie de Five Nights at Freddy's. Análisis El Trailer comienza con Freddy Fazbear en una actuación, cantando durante el día en el escenario, mientras los niños se ríen y celebran junto al oso animatrónico. Mientras esto ocurre, la música "Cold Presence" de Erik Haddad comienza a sonar. center|400px Tras esto, la pantalla se oscurece, y aparece la frase: During the day, it's a Place of Joy''' (Durante el día, es un lugar de diversión)'' La escena vuelve al escenario, en el cual Freddy, junto a Bonnie y Chica, hacen su actuación. Freddy canta, Bonnie toca la guitarra y Chica incita a comer a los niños. Todo esto mientras la música suena y los niños festejan. center|400px La pantalla vuelve a oscurecerse, y aparece la frase: ''But you aren't here during the day (Pero tu no estas aquí durante el día)'' La pantalla cambia, y muestra la cámara de seguridad del Dining Area, esta vez, durante la noche. center|400px Tras esto, la pantalla se vuelve a oscurecer, y la frase muestra esta vez: ''You have the night watch (Tú tienes la visión de la noche)'' La escena cambia, y esta vez muestra el escenario con los Animatrónicos durante la noche, cuando repentinamente, acompañado de música de suspenso, voltean a la cámara y observan al espectador. FNaF 1 - Show Stage.jpg FNaF 1 - Show Stage (Todos mirando a la cámara).jpg El cortometraje comienza a acelerarse y la pantalla vuelve a oscurecerse con la siguiente frase: ''Limited Power (energía limitada)'' La escena cambia a la cámara del West Hall, donde después de un momento de oscuridad, la luz del fondo se enciende, revelando que Bonnie se encuentra en el lugar. center|400px La frase vuelve a cambiar, y esta vez, muestra la frase: ''Limited visibility (Visibilidad limitada)'' De vuelta al West Hall, ocurre un momento de oscuridad, cuando de repente desde la penumbra aparece Bonnie corriendo al otro extremo de la pantalla. center|400px Por última vez, la frase de la pantalla oscura cambia nuevamente, diciendo lo siguiente: ''Limited time (Tiempo limitado)'' Tras esto, Bonnie vuelve a aparecer en pantalla, observando a la cámara y luego quitándose la máscara, revelando su cabeza de endoesqueleto, que observa a la cámara. center|400px Para dar termino al tráiler, La pantalla oscura muestra el título de la entrega (Five Nights at Freddy's), y el cortometraje termina. center|400px |-| FNaF 2= right|335 px Five Nights at Freddy's 2, tras varios Teasers publicados semanas posteriores al estreno de Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Scott publicó el Tráiler oficial del juego el día 21 de Octubre del 2014, y hasta la fecha cuenta con más de 15.000.000 de reproducciones. El Tráiler mostraba la temática nueva que tendría el juego, con animatrónicos destrozados y fuera de servicio, y unos animatrónicos nuevos. Análisis El Tráiler comienza con voces de niños que cantan de forma lenta "The London Bridge" (El puente de Londres), mientras que la cámara enfoca a una pared llena de dibujos hechos por niños, que muestra a algunos personajes ya conocidos y otros nuevos. Tras un rato, la cámara muestra a Bonnie, más bien a un irreconocible Bonnie, destrozado, sin cara ni brazo izquierdo, e inactivo. Tras un instante, enciende su "ojo" con luz roja. center|500px Posterior a esto, la pantalla se oscurece, y se escucha un timbre del teléfono. Después de que alguien contesta, la voz del Chico del Teléfono se escucha tras la línea, diciendo lo siguiente: ''"Hello? Hello hello? Well, if you're hearing this, then chances are you've made a very poor career choice." (¿Hola? ¿Hola, hola? Bueno, si estas escuchando esto, quizás hayas hecho una mala elección de carrera)'' La escena muestra a una sala con una puerta que escribe "Parts/Service", mientras "Alien Arena 2011 - Track 5" comienza a sonar. center|500px Tras esto, la pantalla se oscurece, y una frase en azul escribe: ''Forgotten (Olvidado)'' Tras esto, una increíblemente destrozada Chica aparece en pantalla, con una mandíbula que "cuelga" de su cabeza, con muchos raspones, grietas, y desperfectos. center|500px La frase vuelve a cambiar, variando a lo siguiente: ''Dismantled (Desmantelado)'' Al cambiar la escena, en pantalla muestran a un andrajoso y destruido Freddy Fazbear, que aunque conserva la forma, se le ve en muy mal estado. center|500px La frase de la pantalla oscura vuelve a variar, esta vez diciendo lo siguiente: ''Deactivated (Desactivado)'' En pantalla, sale en escena un también destruido Foxy, al igual que los demás, con varios raspones, destrozos y daños alrededor del cuerpo. center|500px Luego de un momento, un nuevo animatrónico aparece en pantalla con los ojos cerrados, quien aparenta una nueva versión de Bonnie. Tras la salida del juego, se confirma que este nuevo personaje se trata de Toy Bonnie. Tras un rato, el personaje abre los ojos. center|500px La escena cambia a un gameplay, en donde en primeras instancias se muestra el Game Area, el Main Hall, la oficina, el Kid's Cove, el Party Room 1, 3 y finalmente Parts/Service. FNaF 2 - Game Area.png FNaF2 - Main Hall.png Office2.png Kids covw.png Party Room 1.png FNaF 2 - Party Room 3.jpg Parts and Service con luces.png Tras esto, el tráiler comienza a acelerarse, y las frases vuelven a aparecer en pantalla, con la diferencia que desde el tono azul pasan al color rojo en el resplandor. La frase dice lo siguiente: ''Redesigned (Rediseñado)'' El escena cambia, y muestra el Show Stage, en donde el mejorado Bonnie se encuentra junto al mejorado Freddy (Más tarde conocido como Toy Freddy). center|500px ''Reactivated (Reactivado)'' La escena muestra un conducto de ventilación, en la que se encuentra la destruida Chica, y más tarde muestra una sala en la que se encuentra Freddy observando a la cámara. FNaF_2_-_Right_Air_Vent_(Chica).jpg FNaF_2_-_Party_Room_3_(Freddy).jpg La frase aparece en pantalla diciendo lo siguiente: ''Malfunctioning (Mal funcionamiento)'' La escena cambia a la Oficina, en la que se ve al Bonnie destrozado dentro observando al espectador mientras las luces parpadean. Entonces el protagonista se coloca una Máscara de Freddy, que es una de las nuevas mecánicas del juego. center|500px Se muestra la última frase del tráiler, que dice lo siguiente: ''And Zero Doors (Y cero puertas)'' El trailer termina con el destrozado Foxy arrojándose al protagonista mientras grita, mostrando así su Jumpscare. center|500px El trailer finalmente termina con el título del juego mostrado en pantalla. center|400px |-| FNaF 3= right|335 px Five Nights at Freddy's 3, al igual que su antecesor, sacó oficialmente su tráiler después de una serie de Teasers, con la diferencia que posteriormente salían más de estas imágenes. El Tráiler fue sacado oficialmente por Scott Cawthon en su canal de YouTube el día 26 de Enero del 2015, y más tarde publicado en sus páginas aledañas al juego, a excepción de su página personal. El Trailer dura 1:03 minutos, y hasta la fecha cuenta con 20.000.000 de reproducciones. El cortometraje daba adelantos a lo que iba a ser el juego final, que sería sacado el 2 de Marzo de ese año. Análisis El tráiler comienza con una pared llena de dibujos y posters de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, entre los que destacan dibujos de los animatrónicos originales, como también de algunos de los modelos Toy, mientras "A Storm Brews" suena. FNaF3_Trailer_Dibujos1.png FNaF3_Trailer_Dibujos2.png Tras esto, aparece en pantalla la siguiente frase: ''He will come back. (Él va a volver)'' Tras esto, un pasillo se muestra, donde al fondo se puede observar una sala con máquinas arcade, y en las paredes se puede ver los posters y dibujos de Freddy's. También se pueden apreciar estrellas colgantes en el techo, y el típico patrón de baldosas blanco y negro. Más tarde, tras la salida del juego, se descubre que este lugar se trata de la Cam 05 de Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction center|250px Otra frase vuelve a aparecer en la pantalla, diciendo lo siguiente: ''He always does. (Él siempre lo hace)'' Tras esto, aparecen los animatrónicos originales en pantalla, desde Bonnie, Freddy Fazbear y Chica. Todos con la mirada fija, hasta que Bonnie misteriosamente mueve su ojo. center|250px La frase vuelve a cambiar, y esta vez pone: ''We have a place for him. (Tenemos un lugar para él)'' Tras la frase, la escena cambia exponencialmente, mostrando una escena en la que se ve a un animatrónico conejo completamente destruido, que está teniendo convulsiones, mientras la cámara se acerca a dicho conejo. Tras la salida del juego, se confirma que este personaje se trata de Springtrap, el único animatrónico sobreviviente a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. center|350px Tras esto, el título del juego sale en pantalla. center|400px ''Cuando el tráiler está a punto de terminar, Springtrap hace su nueva aparición en pantalla, cuando el protagonista se encuentra en la nueva oficina de seguridad, siendo atacado por el nuevo personaje, mostrando así el Jumpscare de Springtrap. center|200px La última frase del trailer se aparece, mostrando lo siguiente: ''Coming Soon (Próximamente)'' |-| FNaF 4= right|335 px Al igual que sus antecesores, el trailer de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 fue lanzado luego de una serie de teasers publicados en la página oficial de Scott y en IndieDB. El tráiler, junto a otros detalles, fue anunciado en un mensaje que Scott le envió a varios usuarios de YouTube el 13 de Julio de 2015, para ese mismo día publicarlo en su canal. El vídeo, que hasta la fecha cuenta con más de 11.800.000 de visualizaciones, dura 1:18 minutos, y muestra avances de la nueva modalidad de juego, y de la función de los nuevos animatrónicos Nightmare. Análisis El tráiler comienza con "Lucifer", una música de suspenso, sonando de por detrás, seguido de un fondo negro y una frase en color rojo escribe: ''What it is that you think you see? (¿Qué es lo crees que ves?)'' Mientras un ligera música de fondo suena, alguien enciende una linterna, alumbrando así un largo pasillo, para luego apagarla. center|500px ''Este proceso se repite 2 veces más y luego la pantalla se oscurece, mostrando la frase: ''What game do you think you are playing? (¿Qué juego crees que estás jugando?)'' El proceso de la linterna se repite 2 veces más, pero a la tercera vez se ve a Nightmare Bonnie escondiéndose en el fondo del pasillo. center|400px La pantalla se vuelve a oscurecer y aparece la frase: ''What have you brought home? (¿Qué has traído a casa?)'' La escena muestra un dormitorio siendo iluminado con la linterna. Dormitorio (Luz Puerta Izquierda).png Dormitorio (Luz Armario).png Dormitorio (Luz Pasillo Derecho).png La pantalla se oscurece y aparece otra frase (A partir de aquí las frases aparecen con letras amarillas): ''CLOSE THE DOORS (CIERRA LAS PUERTAS)'' La escena muestra a Nightmare Chica escondiéndose en otro pasillo, de manera similar a Nightmare Bonnie, con la diferencia de que esta vez se ve una puerta que se cierra. center|400px La escena cambia inmediatamente a un pasillo siendo alumbrado, mostrando a un Plushtrap que se sienta inmediatamente en una silla. center|400px La pantalla se oscurece y aparece otra frase ''CHECK THE CLOSET (MIRA EL CLOSET)'' La escena muestra un armario que se abre y es iluminado al instante, revelando a Nightmare Foxy. center|350px La pantalla se oscurece y muestra la frase: ''WATCH YOUR BACK (VIGILA TU ESPALDA)'' La escena muestra una cama que rápidamente es iluminada, revelando a 3 "Mini-Freddys", que rápidamente comienzan a desaparecer de la cama... center|250px ... Pero antes de que el último "Mini-Freddy" pueda desaparecer, la escena cambia al dormitorio, e inmediatamente el protagonista se dirige hacia la puerta izquierda, para ser inmediatamente atacado por Nightmare Bonnie center|250px Después de esto se muestra el título del juego (mientras se escuchan campanas) y el cortometraje termina. center|400px |-| FNaF World= right|335 px El Teaser Tráiler de FNaF World fue el cortometraje que dio a conocer la nueva mecánica que el juego tendría más tarde en 2016, año en donde sería lanzado. El Tráiler fue publicado el 30 de Octubre de 2015, tras una serie de Teasers mostrando gradualmente a los "Animatrónicos Adventure" modificando al teaser "Thank You!" y un "Troll Game" de FNaF World tras un supuesto hackeo a fnafworld.com. El Trailer dura 01:29 minutos. Análisis El trailer inicia con la música "Cold Presence", y comienza con una cabeza de Freddy Fazbear oscura y sin ojos mientras la cámara se acerca a su ojo derecho. center|500px Acto seguido, aparece en pantalla desde la oscuridad la siguiente frase: ''They've stalk you (Ellos te han acechado)'' Tras esto, la escena de Freddy se repite, solo que esta vez, es Chica quien aparece en pantalla mientras la cámara se acerca a su ojo izquierdo center|500px Aparece una nueva frase de entre la oscuridad, que esta vez dice así: ''They've scared you (Ellos te han asustado)'' Más tarde, aparece en pantalla la cabeza de Bonnie, al igual que los demás, quieta y sin sus ojos, donde la cámara se acerca a su ojo derecho. center|500px Otra frase de la misma temática aparece en pantalla, citando lo siguiente: ''They've haunted you (Ellos te han cazado)'' Otra vez, una cabeza sin ojos e inactiva se aparece, esta vez siendo la de Foxy, acercando la cámara hacia el ojo izquierdo. center|500px De repente, una nueva frase aparece en pantalla, pero cambia por completo la estructura de las demás: ''But now... they're... (Pero ahora... ellos son...)'' La música de tensión entonces se ve interrumpida debido a un sonido de burbuja, apareciendo justo debajo de la frase: 'CUTE' (TIERNOS)'' Acto seguido, aparecen en pantalla saliendo de por debajo cubriendo las letras Adventure Freddy, Adventure Bonnie y Adventure Chica, observando al espectador mientras saludan amistosamente, mientras que una voz se escucha decir "What the...?!" (¡¿Pero qué...?!). center|500px La música de suspenso es reemplazada por "Battle Theme" de Ionics Music, la que será la futura BSO de FNaF World, mientras una frase en otra fuente de letra y con color rojo aparece en pantalla citando lo siguiente: ''Next Year (El próximo año)'' En pantalla aparecen capturas del juego, en donde se puede ver a Adventure Freddy andando por un paisaje. Acto seguido, se puede ver una escena de batalla en donde Adv. Freddy, Adv. Bonnie, Adv. Chica y Adv. Foxy luchan contra unos robots, donde Adv. Freddy utiliza un ataque y hace rodar pizzas hacia el enemigo. center|500px center|500px Aparece una nueva frase en pantalla, que dice lo siguiente: ''Get Ready (Prepárate)'' Aparecen en pantalla los endoesqueletos en su forma Adventure, junto a Adv. Shadow Freddy, Adv. Phantom Freddy y una aparente versión reconstruida de Mangle en su manifestación Adventure, al parecer llamada "Adv. Funtime Foxy". Los endoesqueletos atacan con una especie de rayos a los mismos robots de antes, y en la esquina superior izquierda aparece una función hasta ahora desconocida. Más tarde aparece otra batalla, en donde Adv. Toy Freddy, Adv. Toy Bonnie, Adv. Toy Chica y Adv. Mangle luchan contra los robots, mientras que Adv. Toy Chica lanza un ataque llamado "Waterhose". center|500px Una nueva frase aparece y muestra lo siguiente: ''For (Para)'' Se regresa a la lucha de los originales, en donde Adv. Chica usa un movimiento que hace que lluevan cupcakes. Luego en otra batalla, hay otra pelea en donde se encuentran combatiendo Adv. Phantom Mangle, Adv. Springtrap, los muñecos de platos y quien se supone que es Adv. Spring Bonnie, quien usa un ataque llamado "Cosmic Song" en contra de unos enemigos. center|500px ''La última frase contextual aparece en pantalla: ''Adventure (Aventura)'' Vuelve a aparecer una escena de batalla, y esta vez quienes pelean son los muñecos de platos, Adv. Phantom Foxy, Adv. Withered Chica y Adv. Nightmare Freddy, quien lanza un ataque en contra de los enemigos llamado "Freddles", en donde manda a las pequeñas contrapartes de Freddy a atacar al enemigo. center|500px Tras esto, aparece un largo listado que va en velocidad en incremento, mencionando los personajes que serán añadidos en este juego: ''Starring (Presentando)'' 'Freddy Fazbear Bonnie Chica Foxy Toy Freddy Toy Bonnie Toy Chica Mangle Phantom Freddy Phantom Chica Phantom Foxy Balloon Boy JJ Withered Freddy Withered Chica Withered Bonnie Withered Foxy Puppet Phantom Puppet Phantom BB Funtime Foxy Nightmare Freddy Nightmare Bonnie Nightmare Chica Nightmare Foxy Fredbear Nightmare Fredbear Nightmare Paperpals Spring Bonnie Endo-01 Springtrap Endo-02 Plushtrap Endoplush Golden Freddy Shadow Freddy Phantom Mangle Crying Child Toda la lista entonces se detiene, al igual que la música, y en pantalla aparece Adv. Mangle jugando con una paleta, y de un instante a otro mira al espectador con una sonrisa y saludando de forma amistosa. center|500px Entonces el trailer termina con la frase: ''Coming Soon (Próximamente)'' |-| FNaF: SL= right|335px El primer Trailer oficial de Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location fue lanzado el día 21 de Mayo de 2016 en el canal oficial de Scott Cawthon, y hasta la fecha, cuenta con aproximadamente 2,360,390 reproducciones. El tráiler dura 1:38 y fue lanzado poco después del teaser que reveló completamente al animatrónico Baby. Análisis El tráiler comienza mostrando un pequeño flash de los anteriores juegos de Five Nights at Freddy's por orden en el que cada uno fue lanzado. El primer texto que aparece después del flash de los animatrónicos de Five Nights at Freddy's 1 dice "Fear" (Miedo).' 400px|center La siguiente escena muestra un flash de los animatrónicos de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 en el showstage con un texto que dice "Panic" (Pánico). 400px|center La escena que sigue muestra un flash de la oficina de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 en donde aparece Springtrap mirando al guardia a través de la ventana y después mostrando el texto "Dread" (Pavor). 400px|center Y en la última escena muestra un flash de Nightmare Bonnie siendo iluminado por una linterna en Five Nights at Freddy's 4 y después de eso mostrando el texto "Terror". 400px|center A partir de las siguientes escenas, se escucha una voz diciendo "Don't hold it against us" (No lo hagas contra nosotros), y se aprecia una escena en la que parece haber un ascensor bajando. En el escenario, se puede encontrar detalles en el área, como un botón rojo al lado de la puerta que puede verse brillando en la oscuridad, un poster de uno de los nuevos animatrónicos, y un altavoz (Como el de los animatrónicos Funtime) al otro lado de la puerta. 400px|center ''En la escena que sigue, se ve una habitación con paneles de rastreo, tanques de gas, una ventana, y dos muñecos muy inquietantes. Uno parece ser un animatrónico similar a BB, y otro parece ser un nuevo animatrónico humanoide. 400px|center En la siguiente escena, se ve algo más interesante a lo anteriormente visto, y es lo que parece ser una vista de cómo pasamos por un conducto, lo que deja más dudas si realmente podremos caminar en el juego, o será como en Five Nights at Freddy's 4 400px|center ''Y desde esta parte del trailer se puede ver a lo que es un nuevo animatrónico, el cual fue confirmado como Funtime Foxy. Se puede ver como este mueve las partes de su cara mientras con sus ojos mira fijamente a la cámara. 400px|center En pantalla aparece la siguiente frase: ''Deep below ground (Profundo debajo del suelo)'' En esta parte se ve a un animatrónico jamás antes visto, el cual es una bailarina. Se puede ver como mueve las partes de su cara mientras tiene sus ojos cerrados. 400px|center Otra frase vuelve a aparecer: ''Where memories sleep (Donde las memorias duermen)'' Aquí se puede apreciar a un animatrónico similar a Freddy Fazbear, que hasta el momento posee el nombre de Funtime Freddy. Mientras la cámara se acerca a este animatrónico, se ve como abre partes de su cara y mira fijamente a la cámara. 400px|center La siguiente frase aparece: ''Anger is restless (La ira no descansa)'' Y la siguiente escena nos muestra al último animatrónico, no podemos ver su cara, sino que solo podemos ver una especie de ventilador en su pecho, y como mueve los dedos al sostener el micrófono, mientras se menciona la ya dicha frase "Do not do it against us". 400px|center ''La ultima frase aparece en pantalla, diciendo: ''And secrets doesn't keep (Y los secretos no se guardan)'' En la próxima escena, se ven a los cuatro animatrónicos vistos anteriormente dando su show sobre un escenario, iluminándose y revelándose mientras la cámara se acerca al animatrónico del medio, el cual es Circus Baby. Al llegar hasta ella, se ve como sus ojos se encienden y mueve las placas de su cara. 400px|center 400px|center 400px|center 400px|center Luego de esto, se muestra el titulo del juego, "Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location", antes de que la pantalla se oscurezca. 400px|center Después, se puede ver como Circus Baby se retuerce mientras abre su cara. 400px|center Después de esto se vuelve a escuchar una voz por última vez, diciendo "You don't know what we've been through" (Tú no sabes por lo que hemos pasado). Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's World Categoría:Otros Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Ultimate Custom Night Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's (Franquicia)